call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
MG36
The MG36 is a Machine Gun featured in Phantom Forces. The base gun, the G36, was created to replace the aging G3, which was previously attempted with the caseless G11 rifle. The G36 initially came with an integrated reflex sight, and a tactical rail up top for any extra sights. The MG36 is a variant of the G36, being fitted with the same reflex sight, a heavier barrel, bipod, and Beta C-Mag. However, there are only 300 MG36's in the world, which means even if every last one was procured, there still wouldn't be enough for every Machine Gun platoon to be equipped with an MG36, instead equipping the far more numerous MG4. The MG36 is a Machine Gun unlocked at Level 33, and is more focused on the offensive, including the faster reload speed and fire rate. However, it still deals less damage, dealing 4-5 hit kills in the same span the M60 would still kill in 3 hits, and would be generally be more wasteful of ammunition. However, it can chamber another round, and can be set to semi, meaning you could pick off a target if you really wanted, and never worry about reloading. Besides, the fastest fire rate in the class is no pushover, and pair that with the largest capacity in the game, and you've got yourself something that will hold off the enemy for a while before needing to reload. Statistics The MG36 is a great weapon even without attatchments, as its iron sights are similar to the G36C's- clear and unobstructive. It also features a balanced rate of fire at 750 RPM, making it relatively painless to control the amount of fire for long range shots. If necessary, the MG36 also has a single shot firing mode, making the MG36 even more precise and making sure that no extra bullets are fired. The G36C's bigger brother also has a lightning fast reload time at a speedy 5 or 6 seconds, depending on whether there is a bullet in the chamber. Coupled with the quick RoF, and the clear sights, the MG36 can be handled similarly to an Assault Rifle with a giant magazine. However, the MG36 has its flaws. Its accuracy while aimed and firing automatically is quite poor at range, which means even with a low-powered optic the MG36 can completely miss its target even when they're not moving. The MG36 is also hindered by its heavy weight, so the user will have to be able to endure relatively slow walk speeds or switch to a pistol. Another problem is that the reload, albeit quick for its class, is slow enough that the user can be caught off guard. However, this can be mitigated by reloading after every encounter. Compared to its closest rival, the M60, the MG36 has a quicker reload time, better hipfire, higher RoF, a slightly bigger magazine (by one bullet), and a higher amount of Damage Per Second. This is only traded off with the fact that the MG36 has slightly lower damage by 1-2 points, making the MG36 seem like a clear winner on paper. However, the M60 also has its traits, being able to smoothly fire single bullets even without a single shot firing mode, which means the M60 can single shot without taking a few seconds to change firing modes. The M60 also has superior accuracy and aiming spread, making it more of a precision weapon versus the MG36's ability to spray and pray easily. Another trait the M60 has over the MG36 to keep in mind is that the MG36 can burn through its ammunition slightly faster than the M60- both in magazine capacity and total ammo. The MG36 burns through a full magazine in about 8 seconds, whilist the M60 has a more lasting time of 10 seconds. Effective Range As stated, the MG36 can be very effective at these given distances, although suppression will not count due to its bigger brother, the M60, being much more obviously better for the purpose. Automatic; ~200 studs Semi: ~450 studs Recommended Loadouts FactionGuerrilla Loadout 1: Bad Company 2 Style/ True Replica * Optic: Reflex- If you haven't earned it yet, any of the other RDSes will do- the Z-Point, MARS, and the Comp Aimpoint. The MARS looks best on the MG36 IMO- besides the Reflex itself; the main point of this loadout is to get the MG36 to be similar to the original prototype, with a RDS attatched to it. * Barrel: Compensator- The Compensator gives the MG36 the look of a heavy barrel, so I'm using that. * Underbarrel: None- None. The true MG36 had no grip underneath, and besides, the MG36 is fine without one. * Other: None- Did the original MG36 have a Laser on it? Nope. Canted Sights? Probably not. Loadout 2: Auto Control * Optic: Reflex- Sticking with the RDS section because it minimizes recoil as much as possible. If you truly want absolutely ''no recoil, stick to the Z-Point.'' * Barrel: Compensator- The Muzzle Brake will cause too much "jittering" (horizontal recoil) while the MG36 "climbs" up (vertical), so I stuck to the Compensator to minimize the jiggling. * Underbarrel: Stubby Grip- The Stubby Grip will really save you when attempting to control recoil. 'Nuff said. * Other: Laser- Either Laser will do. I used the Red Laser just because. In Conclusion If you want a LMG that can be treated like an Assault Rifle, then the MG36 is a great gun to use for your run-and-gun strategy. It also turns out that it can be good for holding down positions too, with the fast fire rate overwhelming enemies. However, it has a very short 4-hit kill range, which raises issues in effectiveness compared to Assault Rifles. However, this is a LMG that takes 8 seconds to expend the whole magazine, so no real complaints here. Trivia * The MG36 that is depicted in Phantom Forces is unfortunately not an authentic MG36. In reality it is a very rare gun, as only 300 were produced. Phantom Forces instead uses a G36 modified with a G36C carrying handle and drum magazine. The true MG36 instead has an integrated reflex sight, as shown in Battlefield: Bad Company and Bad Company 2. * Having 100+1 rounds, the MG36 has the highest capacity magazine in the game, assuming a round is already in the chamber. See Also G36 family